Keyword: Soulmate
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Global Information Networking, or GIN, is a database that stores and updates all information of its users. Helping them secure financial backing, reliable networks and oddly... your near perfect soulmate. After reaching adulthood, citizens of every government register. All Light ever wanted to do was move out, go to college and be independent; the system had other plans.
1. Prologue: Registration

Glancing down to his wristwatch, a brunette let out a sigh while crossing his legs, as the waiting room full of people began to slowly empty. A grand room clad in marbled pillars and up scale leather furniture. Glass office spaces surrounded the exterior of the cathedral like space. A thin framed blonde woman stood in front of her glass office and held a clipboard in front of her. "Raito Yagami?"

The brunette stood at dizzying speeds before taking long strides towards the uniformed woman, he already knew all the information she was about to tell him. Wearing a standard black suit with a brilliant green name embroidered on her blazer pocket, the blonde smiled happily. GIN Corp. Global Information Networking. With aggressive business tactics, political savvy and a promise for a brighter future they had taken the world by storm with a brilliant technology to save people time and resources. Biometrics. They scan your fingerprints, take blood samples as well as an iris scan, take all this information and code it into a computer chip. Then… the part Light dreaded, imbed it into your hand.

Though, it wasn't without usefulness. The technology far surpassed anyone's expectations. The chip is coded with all of your medical, financial, and background information. As well as a most curious networking ability. Through various psychological evaluations, brain mapping and other questionable tests, they are able to generate a list of people within a certain radius that is compatible with you. They are ranked in five percentiles through one hundred percent. Anything beneath the fiftieth percentile wasn't worth your time, in any sense of the manner. It works well for newly "aged up" individuals, a nice term for adulthood; to help build a network of like minded people to aid you in your endeavors of the future… or so they say.

With technological advancements with the World Wide Web; it was easy to see why people leaped at the idea of finding people closer to home, verified identities, with a reliable source of information that could not be falsified. Employers quickly lateraled to the system, purchasing the chip readers. The government took an interest in it as well. However, when any government gets involved, it gets real invasive. GIN refused to display overly person information, such as sexual orientation and religion. Things the CEO clearly stated was, 'no one's business other than to create unjustified prejudices.'

Citizenship, credibility, reliability, and fiscal responsibility were all added once the government got involved. Suddenly, these chips had access to tax forms, bank accounts, credit reports. In short, these chips became the identity of its host. All of the information is calculated into was called a INS. Or, Individual Numerical Score. If you're single and unmarried, your INS is everything. Once you match with someone your combined scores come together and help you access loftier realms of financial loans, access to credit and even scholarships. Controversially, another interesting accountable calculation remained. Should you chose a partner and your MAC score was high enough, there wasn't much the two of you couldn't get. MAC is, 'Mate Accumulated Compatibility.' The ideal was, if people were matched with someone they were compatible with, they would have an easier time in life. Overall less arguments, less drama and above all; someone whom was compatible with your brainwaves, emotional responses, and similar personality.

Though, MAC is initially calculated with your immediate region, it is possible to expand the search, so even if your near perfect match isn't in your area, they'll find someone in the country, continent or even world. So, if searching for your soulmate is your life goal. GIN made it easy. The higher the compatibility score, the more likely banks are to invest in you. Generally, with a high combined score and a high compatibility rate it's possible for an entire degree to be paid for. With government backed funded programs, who wouldn't at least consider it a bit?

Light flashed a charming smile as the receptionist completed the coding to his chip. "And your current academic goal?"

The brunette leaned over the nameplate. 'Jessica.' "Ah. Law school. I'd like to be a prosecutor one day."

Jessica nodded happily. "Ho! Ho! Hopefully, you come from a rich family, or get you a high enough compatibility score. The nearest university for that wants a INS of at least 78% AND a MAC of at minimum 75%.

Light could feel the pit of his stomach drop. "Ah. Oh." His honeyed eyes departed the back of the computer screen. _'There it goes. My hope for a scholarship. Right out the door with my independence. I could try saving up money and trying to pay cash…'_

Jessica turned her computer screen towards Light. "Let's have a look shall we? Let me know if you see ANYTHING that is incorrect. Not that they can be reprogrammed, but only a GIN specialist can do that."

The screen displayed Light's information:

Raito Yagami

Age: 20

Height: 175 cm/ 5'9"

Weight: 54 kg/ 120 lbs

Academic Focus: Law Studies

The consultant smiled. "Everyone within the sixtieth percentile and above can see this information should they match with you. Employers with the chip readers can also see this information. But, will not be able to see any information beyond that." She clicked her mouse and the next screen flashed.

Blood type: A negative

Birthdate: February 28th

Current Credit Score: 702

Jessica sighed happily as Light nodded to the screen. "And only the seventieth percentile and above can see this information." She clicked her mouse a couple more times. "Now I have to ask, because it plays into your future MAC scoring and placements. Do you identify as any other gender than male?" Light shook his head quietly, still mulling over the information he'd received about the university. "Alright. Do you have any preference in the gender of your future partner or partners?"

The young man gave her a confused stare. "I guess not? I've never even had any romantic attachments."

The blonde nodded knowingly. "It's not uncommon. It's in fact wiser to distance yourself from any kind of romance until you can settle in with a potential MAC partner. People who marry those with a lower compatibility score… well, let's just say the world isn't quite at their beckoning. Do you yourself identify as heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual or undecided?"

Light crinkled his nose before curling his upper lip into a slight snarl. "Are you kidding me?! What does this have to do with me going to university now?! Or getting into a career path now?!"

Flinching slightly at the outburst Jessica narrowed her eyes and scoffed while typing silently.

Gender alignment: Male

Gender preference: None

Sexual orientation: Undecided

She flipped the screen towards herself. "Only people within the eightieth percentile and higher can see this information. And anyone in the ninetieth percentile can see your psychological reports, religion and wellness charts."

Twitching an eyebrow upwards in annoyance. "And how many freaks get to see that?"

Sighing contently Jessica smirked. "In my four years here, I personally have only ever seen one person score in the nineties. And in this facility as a whole we've only ever seen fourteen in the twelve years this building has been serving the public." She continued to type quickly. "Now we'll jut upload the finalizing information, do a radius scan…. Did my computer just freeze?" She clicked her mouse a couple of times over exaggeratedly before the computer chimed and began scanning. "And off we go. Look, let me level with you. You'll probably get a couple in the seventies, maybe one in the eighties. But the likelihood of…" Her computer let out two higher pitched tones as her emerald eyes flew to the screen. "No. No. There must have been a mistake…"

Light rolled his caramel eyes while he started scanning the office that was near barren in decoration. A single white orchid sat on her desk near a photo of presumably her family. "Guess the system isn't as great as everyone says it is."

"There's no way. Why did it scan globally?!" Her frightened eyes landed on the brunette before lifting her phone. "I have a situation in registration office 1132."

Trying to peek around the computer screen, Light was quickly startled back into his seat when three suited guards entered the office. The waiting room outside quieted down to a deafening silence. The clicking sound of a single pair of heels approached the room they were in. A stiff woman with an icy stare and long straight chocolate hair entered the room. Her hostile gaze landed on Light before approaching the terminal at Jessica's desk. Her deep voice purred out. "Oh my…" Her eyes landed on the brunette once again. "What a lucky little thing you are." She smirked and turned the computer screen towards the young man. "Not one. But two in the ninety-fifth percentile. My dear child, do you understand how rare this is?"

Light took a sharp breath in and shook his head quickly. Earning him a menacing laugh as the words fell from her lips. "You're the first in the twenty years this company has operated."

Jessica nervously chuckled. "I've never seen a MAC percentage that high!"

Landing his caramel eyes onto the screen he felt the pit of his stomach drop to what felt like the floor. '98.7' both matches deadlocked at 98.7. The older woman nodded and ordered the guards around "Get the press on the line."

Snapping his attention to the woman Light could feel a burning rage at the back of his throat. "And what am I supposed to do with this information?! I'm not talking to the press! And BOTH of them live in England! If you think I'm going to uproot myself to meet a complete stranger, you're dead wrong!"

The blonde smirked as the computer generated message sent from their system. "They've been notified."

Light pulled at his hair and shouted in irritation. "What?!"

* * *

London, England, United Kingdom:

A cellphone lit up in a dark room. A singular laptop being the only other light source. A head of disheveled onyx tresses turned slightly. A deep hum resounded from the haunched man. "Hmm." A spindly hand made its way to a pale face. A singular index finger rested on his bottom lip.

_'Congratulations, Mr. L Lawliet! You've received a match! Open this message to view!'_

-x-

Across town:

Only taps on a keyboard resounded throughout a lab. Machines hummed harmoniously. A computer chimed loudly. "Someone get that. I'm in the middle of something!" A harsh masculine voice called from the computer.

A young woman happily hopped towards the computer while swirling a beaker full of colored liquid. She sung out, "I goooot iiiiit!" She sighed happily as she tapped in the password with a single hand.

Gasping out she dropped the beaker. "Uuuhhh. Sir? You need to see this…."

A loud growl was heard before a gruff. "I've almost finished this sequence, can't it wait?"

"Doctor Birthday! That can wait! This… This can't…."

"Just fucking tell me!"

"It's from GIN! Is that enough for you?!" The student called to the scientist before muttering to herself. "Arrogant prick."

"Did you just say GIN?!" A small explosion was heard followed by labored coughing. "Ah! For fuck's sake! Now I have to start over!"


	2. The Game

The behemoth jet jerked as it entered turbulence upon beginning is descent into United Kingdom's air space. Light snapped awake and sighed at his surroundings. _'First class flight out to meet a couple of strangers. Wonderful. What's so special about this? It's not like it's the highest MAC score to ever be achieved. That honor belongs to the current monarch of England. She matched with her partner with a 99.4.'_ Light chuckled slightly at his own musings. _'What? Are they grooming the English to be extremely compatible?'_

A flight attendant smiled to Light before whispering with her partner in the seat next to her. "That's him! That's the guy from Japan with two soulmates!"

Shifting his eyes around nervously, Light felt as if the cabin shrunk in size. As his honeyed eyes glazed over the navy blue cabin, decorated with red woods and gold trimming, he realized a horrific discovery; the entire cabin was discreetly stealing glances at him. Save for his two guards. His caramel eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'That awful woman reported me to the press. I figured it would be a big deal in Tokyo… But, really? World wide, This Just In, worthy?'_

The grand 747 landed with a small jump. Fairly graceful for gigantic metal beast. The flight attendants started helping passengers unbuckle and retrieve their bags from the compartments. Light stood while sighing, placing a call to his sister. The other end clicked and a cheerful voice greeted him. "Onii! So. I did some digging on your matches. Wow! The caliber of these guys! And both are lookers to boot!"

Shifting his glance around the plane as all the other passengers began departing. "Get to it Sayu. What do I need to know?"

The voice groaned before continuing. "Okay. So get this. One of your matches is some high ranking detective from Interpol. Big time money bags. He's British nobility! With the access you left open; I can tell you that his credit score is perfect. His INS is 111. Which, as you know, is a big deal and significantly higher than your 72. So he sounds like at least a decent person; that or highly accomplished. Blood type: O Negative. Notable traits include: Intelligent, creative, emotionally fortitudinous. He's 179 cm (5'10 1/2)… Oh, Yikes. He's suuuper skinny. He's only 50kg (110 lbs)."

Light cleared his throat as he began to filter out of the plane with the first class passengers. "Alright, alright. Super rich, decent looking but underweight. Got it. What about the other one?"

Sayu hummed as she clicked around. "Oh! Okay! Wow! Onii… He's like a polar opposite of the first one. Okay. So, this one is a Bioengineer for GIN. Wow, alright." Her voice tapered off slightly. "Hey, pick the other guy and leave this one for me!" A light hearted laugh filled the speaker. "Credit score is 759, INS of… Oh, peaches! Ratio, this guys INS is a 150! That's a literal perfect score!"

"Sayu…"

"Right, right! He's 180 cm (5'11) and 66 kg (145 lbs). Blood type: O Negative. Notable traits: intelligent, charisma, ambition.

Entering the terminal Light sighed. "I have to let you go… there's press everywhere."

The voice on the other side of the cellphone whined slightly. "I'm super excited for you, but I don't understand why it was so sudden. Why did you have to leave to meet these guys?"

Pausing at the inquiry the brunette man sighed and closed his amber eyes while trying to ignore that his picture was being taken. "Honestly? Between you and me? I think I'm being married off… You know mom is the Prime Minister's daughter. She married dad out of a rebellion. Not that they're marriage is bad, but I think I have a feeling I know who they want me to choose. The bioengineer? I think he's an accidental find."

The voice paused for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone. "Onii-san. You don't have to choose anyone. You can decide you don't like either of them and come home. That's an option too. I know mom is fretting over you being gone so long and dad? Well… he's still hung up on the fact that your matches are men. You know how bad he wants grandchildren."

Before ending the call Light smiled. "I know, Sayu. I'll hear them out, spend some time with them, who knows, if this system is everything it's cracked up to be… Maybe I'll find someone I can tolerate while I get my law degree." They both shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes.

Glancing his honey eyes from from his phone and opened the profiles, examining their photos. Three guards quickly surrounded Light as they made their way through the crowds. A well groomed eyebrow raised when a message was received through the chip's application.

_*Welcome to England! I'm Sidney Bell, Dr. Birthday's assistant. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be nosey, but I'm absolutely chuffed to meet you… or anyone who matched with Beyond! I do apologize. Dr. Birthday makes it too easy to access his files while he's distracted. I'll send you the address! Getting him out of his lab has been difficult!'_

Smirking at the assistant's enthusiasm Light opened the message. *_Thanks… I guess? Why didn't he contact me directly?'_

Another reply came quickly with a photo attachment. The photo was of a lower torso sticking out from underneath a large, menacing machine. *_Because if I didn't contact you, it's likely he'd 'forget'. He's close to finishing something that would change the world. And says 'if he's interested he'll contact me, until then I see no reason to bother him.' He's going to kill me when he figures out I snatched his cellular to message you. I couldn't help it! It notified him that you had landed!'_

The brunette could feel a subconscious smile tug at the edges of his plush lips as he typed back. *_Well. I am interested. When can I meet him?'_

*_Well. Assuming whoever the other match is doesn't sneak you out from under him, right now!'_

*_I'm supposed to meet him at some café. Would it be possible for him to meet us there by three? I'll send the details.' _Light enclosed the address of the meeting place.

Another lightning paced response came. *_Oh! I'm sure I could think of an excuse! Give me your cellular number so I can text you from my phone!'_ Light chuckled and sent his phone number.

* * *

Tapping on the table while glancing at the clock. His phone lit up with a text message. *_He should be coming in any minute now.'_

*_How will I know it's him?'_

A response came within a few seconds. *_You'll know, he's your soulmate after all. He's wearing a black leather coat. Thinks he's clever by wearing sun glasses, I made him brush his hair before he left. I think you can figure it out from there.'_

Almost as if on a cue, Light's eyes drifted up to see the exact person from the text's description. *_Oh. Here he is.'_

*_Go introduce yourself! I'm so bloody excited!'_

Chuckling at the text message, Light lifted himself from the table and slowly approached the tall, slender man. Light could feel his mind reeling through the possibilities. _'He's tall, dark, mysterious, the profile images aren't the greatest. I wonder what his…' _His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when is shirt became wet and hot. _'Yep. That's coffee on me…'_

"Ah. Fuckin' hell! Lucy, I'm sorry… Can I have another one? I'll pay for it… I…" a frustrated sigh was heard with the baristas laughing at the individual. "Whatever. Hang on." A wad of napkins was handed to Light. As the other man fretted on cleaning Light's shirt.

The brunette glanced his eyes up and could feel his pulse quicken at the ebony haired man. A single coffee left in his hand as he attempted to clean the beginning of the stain. Light traced the features of the other man. Obsidian strands fell over hypnotizing ruby like eyes, smooth sun starved skin and shapely lips that even looked soft. He could hear constant apologies. "I'm sorry, what?" Light finally came to.

"I said, is there anything I can do? I can pay for your clothes to be laundered or just replace them entirely."

Light could feel his cheeks start to burn slightly. "How about just looking up for starters."

Vermilion eyes departed the stain and landed into Light's honeyed stare. "Ah. Now I see." Beyond held his hand out to be shaken. "I'm –"

"Beyond Birthday."

The raven narrowed his crimson eyes slightly before quipping back. "No, clumsy and flustered. But sure, my name works too."

Smirking a little to himself, the brunette shook the other's hand. "I didn't mean to deceive you. It's really all your assistant's fault. Will you sit with me? I'm waiting for the other match. I wanted to talk to you both before I proceeded any further with this."

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Beyond followed Light back to his table. His own phone chimed, causing him to glance at it inquisitively.

***1 new message: Sidney***

_'Please? Try to make this work. We both know we need a high leveled match for our data. I practically delivered him. We can't complete the hypothesis without a 90th or higher match.'_

Beyond sighed slightly as he sat across from Light. "Am I allowed to talk to you before the other guy gets here?" The younger man nodded. "Good. I saw on your profile your current goal is a Law school? Do you have your first degree yet?" The brunette glanced down dejectedly. Feeling a slight tinge of guilt. "No worries. It's hard getting anything done when you first start off. It's a good career. Good choice."

Light smiled and opened his mouth to speak before another dark haired man walked into the café. "Oh. He's here."

Beyond turned to inspect the other. "Oh. Him?! Ha! Okay." The opposing raven arrived at the table and bowed slightly before slouching to a comfortable haunch. "Look, if you're looking for money. Just pick him."

The brunette shot a murderous stare towards the scientist, successfully silencing him. "You must be… L?"

The older male nodded and placed his thumb on his lower lip before pulling it away and speaking. "I am L. What is it you felt the need to discuss with…" his stormy grey eyes landed on Beyond who shifted an uncomfortable glance away. "Both of us?"

Light smiled as L pulled up a chair and awkwardly crouched in it. Causing Light to raise an eyebrow before continuing. "I'm interested in getting to know both of you before making any decision. I'm not interested in spending a lifetime with anyone I do not know, nor get along with. Regardless of material assets. If neither of you are interested, let me know now." Both men remained silent. Both sets of eyes were wide with curiosity. "Okay. I also want you both to know, that this… whole fiasco… was not of my choosing. Something went wrong at the registration office."

Beyond chuckled. "Stupid twat globally searched instead of a radius?" Light nodded uncomfortably and looked back down to the table. "Oh! That's rich!"

L seemed to stare at Beyond before returning his owl like stare towards the brunette again. "So, I wasn't searching for my soulmate. But, I'm sure you both know, it's much easier to maneuver the system if you have a MAC partner. I'll be a little honest, my motives are a little selfish. The school I want to get into needs a MAC score." His caramel eyes lifted expecting to see disgust from the ravens; but was met with the opposite: sympathy. "But! As luck would have it. I have two… soulmates… I guess, that are above the ninety five percent. So, I may as well make the best of it!" The other two males nodded in agreement. "So, since there's two of you and only one of me. I figured I could spend time with both of you. Make kind of a game of it."

The eldest male sighed as his monotoned voice grumbled out. "What are you proposing?"

Smiling happily, Light continued. "I'm basically comparing you both, to see which one will be better for me. If… it's not too bold… maybe…"

Beyond smirked at the brunette's attempt to remain professional. "How about this, we both go home, let's say… Plan a first date, possibly other activities and see where that takes us?" Ruby eyes gleamed deviously towards the brunette. "May the best man for you win. What's the worst that happens? You choose neither of us and you go home with some influential contacts? What do you think big guy?" His mischievous stare landed on L who seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"It's not a horrible idea. It makes it the most fair for Raito. It isn't fair that he's been likely forced into this position so far from home. I would accept that. I agree to the terms." L stood from his seat, and jerked his head slightly beckoning his keeper to approach. An elderly gentleman approached and pulled out a cellular device and handed it to L. "Just a matter of scheduling then. I, unfortunately, am quite busy today, so I will have to correspond through mostly messages and calls." The older man reached into his inner coat pocket, brandishing two business cards, handing them both to the other males at the table. L nodded and quickly bowed. "Gentleman. It's been a pleasure. I will be in touch. I look forward to hearing from you both." Turning on his heel the detective quickly retreated from the café.

Light ran his finger over the business card and smiled. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Beyond shrugged watching the elusive noble enter his vehicle. "I won't say that I wasn't interested before. But, you must be something special to match with someone like him and an asshole like me. What conclusions should I draw from that?" Beyond eyed Light playfully as Light tilted his head in slight confusion. Snickering slightly at the brunette's confusion. "He's reclusive, its rumored he hasn't left his home in two years." Widened golden eyes in surprise only spurred the raven's laughter on. "Well. To make things fair, I suppose I should also depart." Sliding himself from the booth Beyond smirked as he bowed. "Nice meeting you. Sorry about your shirt. I will replace it."

Light blinked several times in confusion as the second match left. "That was… something." He lifted his phone to call his sister.


	3. Establishing Allies

Light entered a local grocery store. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he wore a large black hoodie. Even a day after landing, the press were still hounding him relentlessly. Approaching the service desk the brunette waited in line, keeping his head down. '_I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to survive constantly having to outrun them.' _

"Next!"

Glancing his honeyed eyes up Light approached the counter. The clerk gasped slightly, causing Light to motion his hands in a downward motion while keeping his voice down. "Please. Don't. I'm begging you. I just need to receive money."

The chocolate locked young woman bit her bottom lip and nodded quietly in a hurried fashion. "Chip please." Light held his hand out. The computer chimed a couple of times and pulled a screen up for the clerk to read. "Ah. Alright. £447.95 from Japan. From a Soichiro Yagami. Is this correct?" Light nodded silently. "Alrighty!" She confirmed the transaction and the cash drawer opened. After counting the money back she smiled at waved as Light departed. "Have a good day!"

Ducking around a corner quickly, Light collided with a figure who was on the phone, leaning against the wall. He glanced up while apologizing only to lock eyes with a piercing scarlet, inquisitive stare. A deep chuckle was heard before the raven spoke. "Sidney, let me call you back." Ending the call and sliding the phone in his back pocket, Beyond sighed at Light. "We've honestly got to stop running into each other… literally."

Widening his caramel eyes, Light could hear someone shout. "I'm pretty sure he went this way!"

In a panic, Light pulled Beyond's face close to his and kissed him abruptly. As the group passed the couple, Light released the stiff raven who seemed to freeze in reaction to the kiss. After ending the kiss Light shyly looked away from the dumbfounded man. "Okay. Uh, before that gets weirder. I've been avoiding them all day. Every time I lose them; they find me again. So that was really more for the press than anything else."

Standing stiffly, still flustered from the brunette's actions, Beyond cleared his throat as he retreated as a sly smirk played on his shapely lips. "Got anything else for them?" Light rolled his eyes in a playful manner before shifting an uncomfortable glance around his immediate area. "Well. Good luck, I've had to avoid the press in the past. It's not easy. Best just give them what they want." The scientist turned to leave only to have Light not far behind him. "Though, I imagine telling the British press that you're dating both of your matches would be rather scandalous. Probably not the mark you want on your INS."

Blinking his golden eyes rapidly at the news. "That would affect my INS?"

Beyond stopped and stared at the younger man almost in amazement. "Do… Do you not understand how INS works?" The brunette shook his head. "Ah. Well, to slow the 'even bad exposure is still exposure' that celebrities were doing, their public persona began impacting their private. Same with all the samples they took from you, if you had any drugs or prior exposure to alcohol. It all goes into calculations. Your INS can go from perfect to garbage in one day." Beyond continued walking with the brunette in tow. "Ah. Uh. The thing that sucks about it, is sometimes, depending on what it was, it takes a long time to 'fix' your INS. I've spent the better part of my twenties building mine up. A lot of companies and colleges will overlook a MAC score if your INS is superior to your peers."

Light nodded taking all the information in as the raven stopped once again. "I guess I didn't realize how much impacted it. I knew volunteering boosted it and other activities similar."

Glancing over his shoulder the raven sighed. "This is my stop. So, unless you're super interested in what I do for a living…"

"I am actually. I know that you're a bioengineer, but I don't understand what that entails… would you… mind?" Light detested how meek that question came forward. But lifted his eyebrows in interest when the scientist agreed to let him poke around his lab.

* * *

Entering a passcode on the electronic keypad to enter the lab, which seemed to be behind a thick steel door. "If the zombie apocalypse ever does happen, I'm coming here, though... I'd likely be the cause of it." Beyond nervously chuckled as the locks started opening.

The door fell open and a pearly white lab came into view, four large windows allowing a massive amount of natural light in. A multitude of stainless steel machines came into view as well as numerous chemistry sets filled with different colored liquids. Several high tech refrigerators and freezers, an autoclave, and incubators. Four lab tables, one of them with a centrifuge. Most of the machines Light could identify from his science classes. Some remained a mystery. A large humming came from a machine that remained under a cloth. Light stared at the laboratory awestruck. "Wow!"

Ruffling the back of his obsidian locks Beyond chuckled. "You get used to it. So. What I do in my daily routine is analysis of different specimen types. I guess they think because I had a lucky breakthrough with the glaucoma vaccine I could figure out other ailments."

A sputtering response called back to Beyond. "W-wait… Y-you did that?!"

Sighing heavily the scientist sat in a rolling computer chair before rolling himself towards the covered machine, grabbing his lab coat from a hook. "Yeah. But HIV, that's the real monster. Like, how does that even compare? Nerve damage versus a virus that mutates any time it needs to. Do they even science?! That's basic biology!" A frustrated huff was heard before Beyond rubbed his temples. "I have a couple promising subjects. But they aren't performing well enough to go to clinical trials. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to vent." He apathetically pointed to a nearby vacant computer chair. "I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

Light pulled the chair closer to the ebony haired man. "Hmm. So you only do vaccines?"

Beyond smirked and shifted his eyes around the lab quickly. "If you can keep a secret?" Light nodded excitedly. "Then no, that's just side projects they stick me on to stump me. I'm actually working on this bad boy." He yanked the cloth off the large menacing machine from Sidney's photo. It stood tall with a chamber like center that was filled with some sort of liquid. Numerous wires and tubes led to the back. "It can take two separate DNA sequences and combine them. Add a random mass of proteins… among other unsavory ingredients and, BAM, fetus!"

Staring at the machine with raised eyebrows Light paused before responding. "So… you… made a baby maker…"

"Aww. Don't lame it out! Can a regular baby making machine take the DNA samples from two females and still produce a male? No! They can't!" Beyond slid a pair of thick black rimmed glasses over his eyes as he pulled up a page that was full of code on his computer screen. "It pulls from the ancestry from the samples provided. Cloning machines can copy DNA. Mine will combine and replicate." The scientist blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "So, in short, I solved the surrogate issue. Instead of choosing one parent or another to 'clone' or 'breed'; same sex couples can now… or… well… will be able to breed with each other, using both sets of DNA. It also answers the outcry for infertile couples. It doesn't require working sex organs, just needs two sets of DNA."

Nodding Light considered the applications of the invention. "Yeah. I suppose it would fix a lot of problems. But what are the possible problems with it?"

"On the first trial I made a rat with seven legs." Light tried not to laugh at the comical mental image, his cheeks puffed outward trying to choke back the laughter. "But, after tweaks and fixes, updates to the code. I can birth an entire litter of kittens with no defects. Though… kind of an expensive process for an animal that can breed nearly as quickly as rabbits." Beyond pushed his glasses back up to the correct position on the bridge of his nose.

Light admired the ravened scientist as he typed at his computer. _'He's obviously passionate about his work… and damned cute with those glasses, that lab coat isn't hurting him either.'_ A bright blush crept up on Light's cheeks. _'And I freaking kissed him!'_

Turning in his chair scarlet eyes narrowed slightly in concern before resting the inside of his wrist on the brunette's forehead. "Ah!" Light jumped back slightly before chuckling out. "What are you doing?"

"You feel warm. Are you alright? You looked flushed. Do you need anything?" Beyond sat back into his chair digging into his coat's pockets. "Do you want something to drink? I can make tea… if you don't mind drinking it out of a beaker.

Blushing deeply Light sighed. "A beaker?" His amber eyes drifted towards Beyond's workstation; where a collection of empty beakers sat. "Ah. Um. Yes. Tea would be nice."

Nodding while pulling a pack of cigarettes from his lab coat, Beyond grabbed a couple of beakers and pulled out two teabags from his other pocket. "Sidney should be back any time now." The sounds of the steel door unlocking resounded throughout the lab. "Speak of the devil." He chuckled as he lit his cigarette and started the beakers.

Sidney came barging into the lab cursing. "Why are the goddamned press here?! For fucks sake! We haven't had any breakthroughs!" Beyond cleared his throat and motioned his head towards the direction Light was sitting. Sidney followed the head motion towards the brunette. "Oh! Dip! I didn't know Mr. Right was here!"

A petite woman flew around the corner while slipping her lab coat on. Her ravened hair streaked with multiple colors. Notably, hot pink, lime green and electric blue tied up into a short ponytail, Light guessed when it was let down it was about shoulder length. She wore heavy eyeliner with her nose, eyebrows and ears pierced up. "Raito, that's Sidney." He smiled and greeted the excitable assistant. "She's a graduate student."

The brunette blushed slightly. "Please, call me Light."

Sidney raised her eyebrows suggestively towards Beyond. "Yeah? What did I miss?" Her actions caused the scientist to roll his vermilion eyes and shake his head. "I can call you Light too, right? I don't want to impose." Light smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Good. So, Light. Where do they have you pent up?"

Taking the tea from Beyond with an appreciative smile. "Some hotel. GIN didn't bother covering my whereabouts so it's always teaming with press."

Crinkling her nose in distaste. "Gross. Are you planing to stay a while?" Light shrugged while in thought. "Well. Howa'bout this! Hear me out, stay with me and pocket the money from GIN!" Light glanced his eyes quickly to Beyond, a known employee of GIN. "He doesn't care! He sticks it to them at every chance he gets!" Sidney slapped her hands together in a begging motion. "Plllllleeeeeease. It would be a completely neutral environment! No bias or favoritisms! It could be fun!"

Honeyed eyes searched the scientist who had seemed to have busied himself in his work. "If anything, she'd ruin my chances with you. She talks a lot. Too much. Speaking of… isn't there something you need to be testing?"

The student rolled her emerald eyes as she begrudgingly stood from her crouched position. "He's such a spoilsport. Give it some thought, it would get you away from the press and no one would ever guess my place. Not even Dr. Birthday knows where I live, so it's a perfect getaway!"

Light smiled at the assistant and her warm demeanor. "I'll pack an overnight bag and we'll give it a… how do you guys put it… a trial?"

Sidney clapped loudly as Beyond rolled his eyes. "Sidney! Get to work, I'll let you leave early if you just please start!"


	4. Is GIN right?

**_-2 Weeks Later-_**

The door to the contemporary styled apartment clicked to unlock. "Liiiight! I'm hoooome! And I brought pizza!" Sidney deposited the cardboard box onto the bar. Sighing quietly she pulled her hair out of the tied bun.

Coming out of the bedroom adjoining the living room the brunette smiled happily. "How was work?"

Groaning loudly the raven kicked her shoes off and started pulling her uniform off and pulling her sweatpants off the couch. Over the last couple of weeks both Sidney and Light had grown close. To the point of being comfortable changing in front of each other. Light often would remark that it's like being with his sister, it doesn't feel weird. "At least the client stays in his room most of the time I'm there. And he has a personal butler, so it's not like I have to do anything. I don't even have to talk to him. Just clean the rooms and leave. Dishes, laundry and dusting really… not too bad of a gig, considering he pays big bucks."

Light snickered as he picked her uniform off the floor and tossed it towards the laundry cabinet. "What is he like?"

Sidney paused for a moment, mouth wide open, pizza slice in mid insert. She closed her mouth and mimicked what her client said in a squeaky voice. "My privacy is the utmost importance. You cannot speak of anything you see or hear within this home. I will pay you a considerable wage for your silence."

The young man busted into laughter. "Wow! Okay then!"

Laughing with Light, Sidney crammed the slice of pizza into her mouth, chewed and continue with a small amount still in her mouth. "Oh yeah! We were going to do a pros and cons list of the two with what you know so far. I think it's a good idea to just talk with them for a couple of weeks. Adds a layer of mystery to you."

Light nodded and pulled his phone out and Sidney stood in front of a white board. She split the board in half with Beyond and L's name on each side. Then underneath each she wrote 'pros and cons' and drew another line in between each subcategory. "Okay. Let's start with Dr. Birthday. Pros: go."

Light pondered for a moment. "He has a lively sense of humor." Sidney started writing as he began listing qualities. "He's passionate about his work. Hmm. He's intelligent."

Sidney rolled her eyes. "They both are."

"That doesn't discount the pro for Beyond. And I don't mean just his smarts, he's emotionally intelligent, he's not afraid to talk about his feelings." Sidney laughed and wrote it down. "He makes me laugh, a lot, like, a lot, a lot."

Sidney was writing on the board. "So, sense of humor, passionate, smart, emotionally engaging and overall communicative." She finished her list. "Okay. What about L?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "He's a really good listener, he's really confident, also highly intelligent, but seemingly only in the smarts, he seems to be more mature than Beyond…"

"Don't forget he's loaded." Sidney chuckled as she chronicled the pros of both men.

Light chuckled. "I guess that counts… so now what? Cons? That's easy for both of them…" Sidney raised an eyebrow in interest and readied her marker. "Well. For one; Beyond has clear insecurities, a busy schedule which takes up a lot of time, and he's arrogant. And L, he's reclusive, seems to be emotionally unavailable, and he's also super busy which takes up just as much time in his schedule."

Sidney laughed. "That was quick, tell me how you really feel."

Light sighed as he flopped back into the black leather couch. "Yeah. I can't complete any further research on either of them without spending time with them. But, they're both so busy!" Light cupped his face. Sidney nodded quietly as she texted on her phone. "How am I supposed to match with either of them if they're both so busy, and these guys are my soulmates? What does that mean for me?" Light let out a quiet whine.

"Not sure, hunny. Want to watch romcoms?"

Light shot up and smiled. "When have I ever said no?" The brunette's phone chimed with a text. "Oh?" Sidney craned her neck to look at Light's phone as she flopped down next to him. "It's from Beyond."

_*Are you busy tonight?_

Light flashed up a panicked expression. "He wants to know if I'm busy tonight! What do I say?!"

Blinking her emerald eyes in rapid fashion of confusion. "Well… are you?"

Glancing back down to his phone with foreboding. "But, it's so sudden… it's already six in the evening, I would have to start getting ready, like right now." Sidney stared at him with a smirk. "But… our movies…"

"Light. You're not here to hang out with me. You're here because of them. The romcoms will be here when you get back. And if you keep the good doctor out too late he'll cancel work tomorrow." She winked and gave him a peace sign. "No pressure!" Her face shifted suddenly to a serious expression. "But… if you're too nervous or need a reason to not go I can give you one."

"No. No. I should. I was just complaining how I never see either of them. I'll… tell him I'm free."

_*No, I'm not busy. (Light)_

_*Alright. Do you… maybe want to do something? (Beyond)_

_*Yeah, that sounds fine. What do you have in mind? (Light)_

_*Nothing fancy. Where can I pick you up? (Beyond)_

"He wants to know where he can pick me up at… is here okay?" Light watched Sidney panic. "Or… do you have anywhere else in mind?"

She sighed as she lifted herself from the couch. "We could meet him at the lab."

* * *

Tapping the code into the back door of the lab building Sidney smirked. "Did he say what you guys are going to do?" Light shook his head and sighed. "Hey. Text me if you get uncomfortable. I can probably beat him up. Not that I think I'd need too, he's kind of a push over." Light nodded quickly as they entered the back of the building.

They heard the heavy door to the lab shut, followed by the sound of glass breaking. "God damnit!"

Chuckling to herself, the assistant smirked at Light and whispered. "He's kind of a klutz, if you haven't been able to tell. It's usually when he's nervous. So, if it makes you feel better… he seems to be a little nervous too." Light smiled towards Sidney but drifted his eyes towards the top of the stairs to see Beyond coming down, scowling at his watch.

Sidney cleared her throat and Beyond startled backwards, up a couple of steps. "Sid! You cannot do that!" The two younger adults laughed at the startled doctor. Beyond held his hand over his heart and sighed deeply. "Go away. I'll take care of him."

Light could feel his pulse quicken when he made eye contact with the suitor. '_After getting to know him a little through texts and calls… this is… a little more embarrassing._' Sidney stood hesitantly as Beyond started down the hallway towards the left of the building. Light watched him start off while watching with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be alright. If anything, he might be in danger." He snickered as he was backing away from Sidney pointing over his shoulder while mouthing. 'He has a cute butt!'

"Pfft!" The assistant started cackling as Light ran to catch up with the other man.

Following Beyond down the stairs he started to allow his eyes to wander. _'Hold on… Basement level of a research lab… what's going on?_' The brunette startled slightly when Beyond smiled at him. "You can't tell Sidney." Leaning in slightly in interest, Light blushed slightly when he made eye contact and nodded. "Okay. I don't want to hear about how she has to pay rent and I don't…"

The door fell open after being unlocked and fingerprint scanned. A studio apartment fell into view. "I renovated the basement level. GIN never told me I couldn't. Not the point; the garage is through the apartment. Sorry, I don't have guests… ever."

Light chuckled and followed him through the apartment styled room. Light glanced around the larger studio apartment. The bed off near the other side, deep navy blue bed sheets neatly made. A black microsuede couch sat near a 65 inch flat screen television. Cherry end tables, kitchen table and matching cabinets. White marbled countertops with black wide veining. _'Nice.'_

Following the raven into the garage; a light flipped on and twenty vehicles came into view, all under cloths. "Well. Pick one. But you don't get to look."

"What is all this?" Light chuckled as he attempted to peek under a cloth.

"My hobby. I use it to clear my head when I'm stumped in the lab. Just pick a car, come on it's the one time you can judge a woman's body without her getting offended." The brunette coughed before laughing and pacing along the back of the cars and pointing at the one with the least amount of dust on it. "Nice." Beyond ripped the cloth off the vehicle; revealing a jet black, fully restored 1978 Trans Am Firebird.

"Holy hell…"

Reaching beneath the license plate Beyond grabbed the keys and motioned his head for Light to get in. The vehicle started at let a proud roar out. "Okay. American cars were beautiful." He glanced at the slightly frightened younger male as the engine settled into a deep purr. "I… restore vehicles, I pick them up at the junkyard. Usually I just pay the price their worth in metal. When I picked this one up it had one wheel and no engine."

"Ah. It's… loud, but gorgeous." Beyond smirked and shifted the car into gear. He pulled out of the garage, smirking at Sidney sitting in her car, waiting on traffic to make a turn to leave. Her expression left dumbfounded as he winked, roaring the beast down the road.

Light's phone immediately rang. Beyond smirked devilishly and took his phone from him and tucked it in the front pocket of his leather coat. "No, it's my turn. She gets to wait now."

Light pouted slightly. "She's going to worry."

"Good."

* * *

The metal beast pulled to a stop. Light excitedly watched out the window. "Wait?! A carnival?!" The engine stopped as the raven stared at the excited brunette with a small appreciative smile. Clapping quietly Light excitedly jumped out of the car and waited in elation.

Beyond laughed quietly and sent a text to Sidney.

_*Thanks for the tip. I have his phone. I'll keep you updated, don't fret._

Exiting the car the raven startled back slightly when captured in a hug. "You have no idea how cooped up I've felt! This is awesome! Let's go!" Light snagged Beyond by the wrist and nearly dragged him to the brightly lit fairground.

-x-

Light anxiously waited in line next to Beyond. Bouncing in place in both elation and impatience. His gaze darting around in excitement. The sounds from the rides and games, the flashing lights and the smells from the food; all seeming to flood in at the same time, causing a minor sensory overload. Feeling a little dizzy the brunette started to wobble slightly. A warm arm came across his shoulders and resting on the opposing, successfully stabling him.

Lifting his eyes to meet a gentle smile from the scientist. A warmth crept along the younger man's cheeks. Beyond leaned close, ghosting his breath onto Light's ear. "Don't overwhelm yourself. We'll stay as long as you want."

Blushing at the sensation of the raven's breath, Light nodded quickly. His eyes drifted back to his date. A small smile grew as he studied the features of the other. Onyx hair that only seemed to grow darker in the dying crimson sunset. The neon colors occasionally splashing on his pale skin, highlighting his higher cheekbones and the intensity of his ruby eyes.

After an hour of dragging Beyond around the fairground, going from ride to ride. The brunette finally had resolved that food should be the next priority. Excitedly darting from one activity to the next had began to famish him. Flitting his eyes behind him to make sure the raven was keeping up. Golden eyes took in a rare sight. Beyond was directly behind him, hands in his dark jean's pockets, a small crooked smirk rested on plush lips, eyes casted to the sky.

"What's on your mind?" Light inquired as he tilted his head to the side before looking up to the sky, trying to identify what had the other man so captivated.

A deep hum came from the raven. "I'm trying to remember the last time I had this much fun with anyone. And… frankly, I'm not sure I ever have. I'm not even sure I've enjoyed my own company as much as yours… Not even when traveling." Beyond's brow furrowed slightly before smiling cheerfully at Light. "Maybe… there might be something to GIN's stupid system." Laughing slightly he nudged a dumbfounded Light towards a vendor selling carnival food.

Light's eyes glazed over the menu before drifting back to Beyond. When a scarlet gaze locked with his; the brunette felt a tickle in his stomach before a twinge of guilt. _'He's such a nice guy… I'm sure he's on his best behavior, like anyone would be on a first date… but he's SO nice. I feel guilty for starting this with such selfish reasons and being so cynical about the process…_' A slender finger lightly poked the younger man's nose, followed by a brilliant smile. _'But… Gods that smile… maybe… maybe GIN is right… maybe they can calculate a soulmate?_' "Light, he's waiting for your order." Snapping from his musings the brunette chuckled shyly and ordered.

-x-

"What now?" Beyond asked from across a picnic table. "I've got all night, and you said you were cooped. Anything else?"

"Hmm…" Light pondered for a moment while tapping his chin. "I definitely need a quieter scene at this point. But, what that is, I don't know. Doesn't really matter, but I'm not ready to go home yet." The younger man released a brilliant smile that seemed to visibly catch the raven's breath for a moment. _'Guess I should make it up to Sidney and keep him out kind of late._'

As they made for the exit of the carnival, Light paused in front of the games area of the fair, before trying to walk past. He felt a tug at the bottom of the back of his shirt. "Did you want anything from there?" A bashful scarlet gaze flitted away from him.

Blushing slightly, Light glanced his eyes back to the game area. "Oh. I'm no good at carnival games. It would be just a waste of money."

The raven shrugged nonchalantly while keeping his eyes trained away with a minor blush. "It's really more for the experience anyway. Who cares if you don't win? If you want we can both play."

Light stood directly in Beyond's line of sight. "I'd like it, if you played too." The raven nodded quietly and motioned with his head to go that direction. A live band could be heard as they drew closer to the games.

After playing several of the games and losing every time. Light stopped to listen to the band playing. A woman with brown hair and a blonde streak sang while quietly strumming a guitar in front of a solitary microphone. 'She's very good. What a lovely voice.' Drifting his eyes towards Beyond, who, seemed determined to pop at least one of those balloons with the very dull darts. He found himself smiling at the determination.

The song ended and a melodic tune was strummed on the guitar, catching Light's attention once again.

_"Can you find the time; To let your lover love you. He only wants to show you; The things he wants to learn too. The hardest parts you'll get through; And in the end you'll have your best friend."_

Drifting himself towards the young woman singing on the stage. Her smile grew as couples slowly danced to her tune and the crowd around her slowly became larger.

_"Love like this may come once; Baby it's fate. Like a soulmate, he's your penguin. Baby it's fate; Baby it's fate; Not luck."_

Light found himself subconsciously smiling, and startled a little when a nudge was felt against him and a tiny keychain charmander was held up in front of Beyond's nose, a proud smile still visible from behind the tiny orange lizard.

_"Can you find the time to let your lover hold you; He needs somebody to hold too. His love is strong and so true. His arrows aiming for you. And he's the one that you were born to love."_

Taking the small keychain with an appreciative smile, Light glanced his golden eyes up to meet the vermilion stare. _'Time to test the waters I suppose…_' The brunette leaned in slightly, in a small attempt to close the gap between them. He could feel his heartbeat race when the action was hesitantly mirrored.

_"Love like this is all I want. Baby we're fate. Love like this may come once. Baby we're fate. Like a soulmate, you're my penguin. Baby we're fate. Baby it's fate. Not luck."_

Blushing brightly, Light wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck. Slightly surprised at the movements the raven startled back slightly but seemed to calm down after a few moments. "Uh… Light?" The brunette leaned in closer. Releasing a questioning humming sound, stopping mere inches from the scientist's shapely lips and digging his own fingers into the back of the obsidian tresses at the base of the other's skull. A tiny smile crept up on Light's lips as he maneuvered the tips of his fingers to massage the base of the other's head, causing a trembling breath from the elder man.

Purring his voice out like silk, "Yes, Beyond?" Light internally cheered when he received only a half lidded gaze back. "What were you going to say?"

The brunette internally jumped when hands landed on both of his hips, grabbing them firmly, pulling him in closer while whispering on Light's lips. "I don't remember." As Beyond's lips gently grazed the younger's in a teasing manner. "I suppose you'll have to remind me." He released a devious smirk when Light's body seemed to subconsciously press against his.

Light pulled himself closer to the ravened man and captured his teasing lips. Light felt as if his entire body was being set aflame once true contact was made; he shuddered at the feeling of Beyond's grasp on his hips get tighter. Tugging on the onyx tresses and gently nibbling on the scientist's lip, Light felt a need grow. _'Damn, I want him, even if for only one night…'_

As the embrace separated, mischievous scarlet eyes and a matching smirk leaned closer for a second time; their destination: his ear. "Have you decided where you want to go yet?" Light felt weak in the knees as the husky request and a grazing of teeth on his lobe.

"Yeah… I might have a place in mind…"

* * *

**_A/N: Song used: Penguin - Christina Perri_**

**_The next chapter will contain MA content._**


	5. Partnership

The door from the garage bursted open with the lovers nearly entangled with one another. Muffled murmurs could be heard from the raven. Before a loud gasp. "That is my bottom, sir!"

Snickering slightly Light covered his mouth and laughed. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch your butt."

"B-but, why?"

The brunette leaned in and captured the lips of the doctor once again before whispering on them. "Because, it's cute." Light recaptured the lips in a sensual embrace before any further questioning, slowly ebbing the raven towards the bed. Light shivered when warm hands pulled him closer causing him to instinctively net his fingers into the ebony locks.

Unlocking their lips, Beyond sighed out softly while looking away from the flustered brunette. "I can't. I didn't have any intention for this…"

Groaning in frustration, Light pinned Beyond to the bed behind them. "You think I did? Seriously, come on. The leather coat, badass muscle car, incredibly sweet demeanor and… fuck, that smile of yours; on top of all that, you're an amazing kisser. You're literally driving me insane. Because, now, I want to know what other… talents… you may have."

Staring at the ceiling, a minor blush plastered on his pale cheeks. "Not what I meant. Let me clarify. I had no intention of this leading here… I don't have any condoms. I told you earlier. I never have company."

Biting his lower lip, Light laid himself onto Beyond and whispered. "I don't care." Sitting himself up, straddling the hips of the scientist, the brunette casted a lustful stare towards the raven. "I read your file, you don't have anything undesirable and if you read mine, you know I don't either." Grabbing hold of the doctor's hips and grinding himself against the other's groin; causing the other to release an airy gasp and buck his hips slightly. Draping himself over the scientist Light whispered into the other's ear hotly. "I want you either way."

A deep hum resonated from Beyond's throat. "Mm… Light, I'm not a man of impulse control… If you're not serious, your teasing should end now."

Light flashed a devious smile while hastily undoing Beyond's belt. "I'm betting on your lack of impulse control." With lightning speed motions Light was flipped onto the bed and found himself pinned to the mattress. Golden eyes widened at the speed as he assessed his new position. _'Damn, he's quick.'_ An excited gasp escaped his lips as a set of teeth grazed the side of his neck.

"You may find yourself in a position of regret…" The deep voice purred next to Light's ear, causing the brunette to happily sigh.

"I doubt it." Light stared at the figure's position daringly. An eyebrow arched when Beyond lifted himself and pulled his shirt over his head. Biting his lower lip, the brunette found himself mirroring the action before whispering out. "Oh damn…" _'A perfect amount of lean muscle, not too bulky, not too skinny, just enough to see definition. If nothing else, I found the my perfect something…_' "Okay. Off. Enough foreplay."

The raven chuckled as he was nearly kicked off. Light seemed to be ripping his clothing off after standing for quicker ejection from his bindings. Casting a lecherous stare over his shoulder, he bit back a chuckle as he watched Beyond fight with the ends of his own jeans. _'How can one person be such a sexual conundrum?'_

Before he realized it, as he was turning around, Beyond had ripped open the covers to the bed and was pulling Light under them by the hips. The brunette let out an airy moan when the sensation of featherlight kisses trailed down to his groin. "Ah… Mm, Beyond?" _'Would now be a bad time to tell him… I've never received a blow job, only given them?'_

A loud whine was released from the younger male when nails dug into his sides and dragged down, leaving a raised reddened wake. A deep moan forced its way out when he felt himself be taken into his partner's mouth. He felt as if his legs began shaking when the raven administered skillful tongue motions while lazily pushing the brunette's legs away from him. He could feel his entrance gently being massaged to loosen it. A loud and deep moan broke free from Light as a pair of wetted fingers entered him, slowly scissoring. _'Okay. Definitely not a virgin…'_

Gasping at the surprising lifting of his hips and the release of his member to the cold air; he bit his lip and winced slightly when he was gently entered. "Oh my god… You're huge!" Light snapped his eyes shut in attempts to adjust to the size of the raven.

A deep chuckle was heard. "God has nothing to do with that. Let me know when you're comfortable."

Light let out a labored breath before nodding. Rhythmic, soft thrusts slowly began. Light could feel himself getting more comfortable as the raven continued the gentle pace. Light could feel himself grow harder as his prostate was grazed against. He felt mild disappointment once he had adjusted. In a husky request, Light murmured, "Harder."

"I'd likely hurt you in this position if I did that. Are you more comfortable?"

Light nodded quickly in response. "Please… I need more." Light sighed contently when he felt Beyond grow harder inside him; but found himself yelping slightly when he was flipped onto his stomach and repositioned for a quick reentrance. "Ah, hng! More..!"

Moaning loudly at the immedtiate pace increase, Light felt his prostate being instantly antagonized, causing only wilder moans. An onslaught of deep thrusts followed the brunette's vocalizations and erratic breathing.

Flinching slightly at the feel of warm hands on his hips Light prepared himself. _'Oh shit… that isn't even his maximum thrust?!_' Light gave a pleasures cry when the thrusts intensified, causing the younger man to climax, each thrust forcing smaller orgasms to follow. "Hn! Ah! Beyond!" At the sound of his name, the raven's grip tightened, Light smirked when he realized his partner had also reached his climax. Feeling a different sensation of warmth fill him.

When he was released Light felt as if he melted into the mattress, and chuckled when the raven collapsed next to him. "That… was… wow."

Beyond gave a tired laugh. "Wow?"

Light rolled onto his side and cuddled up to the other man. "Probably, and I'm not just saying this, the best sex I've ever had." Feeling comfortable the brunette settled completely into the arms of the raven. "I definitely do not regret that."

"Mm. Yeah. Can't say I do either. Remind me to wash the sheets in the morning."

Raising an eyebrow in interest Light craned his neck to look at Beyond. "You… want me to stay?"

A quizzical hum sounded as the older man tucked his chin to look at Light. "Why wouldn't you? Unless you don't want to…"

"No, no, I do. I've… just never spent the night with anyone afterwards, nor have I been invited to..."

Light felt the arms of the doctor come around him, pulling him in closer in a loose cuddle. "I want you to." The raven began to trace absentminded circles over the shoulder blade of the younger man. "If you want, the bathroom is next to the kitchenette, behind the door that looks like it may be a closet. You know, if you want a shower."

"It's your home. I can wait." Light rested his head on Beyond's chest and smiled when he heard the steady heartbeat of his partner.

The brunette smiled wider when the raven's voice vibrated in his chest. "Given the circumstances… or lack thereof, I think you should get it first. And it isn't nearly large enough for two." Light felt a blush settle on his cheeks when a tender kiss was placed on his forehead and fingertips gently massaged his back.

"But… You're comfortable."

"After showers and something small to eat, I promise we can cuddle just like this again, if you want."

Feeling a little self-conscious after his display of, what some would consider weakness, Light sat up quickly. "Right. Okay. We don't have to cuddle if you don't want to. I'll be out in a few minutes." The brunette scrambled for his boxers and hurried towards the bathroom door.

Smirking at the younger man's actions, he called to the retreating figure. "Towels are under the sink."

-x-

Leaning against the wall next to the bathroom entrance, fresh clothes clutched to his chest behind his folded arms, Beyond smirked when the door cracked open, he handed a set of clean clothes through the crack. "Just borrow some of mine. I'll wash yours." The clothing was hastily grabbed and taken into the bathroom threw the crack.

Light slinked out of the steamy bathroom. "Um. Thanks." The brunette was thankful for the heat pouring out of the bathroom to cover his blushed cheeks. Glancing golden eyes up he noticed Beyond's hair was freshly washed. "Oh… how did you shower?"

"Ah. Yes. I was waiting for you, but then I remembered there is a decontamination shower in the lab… though…" Vermilion eyes narrowed slightly. "Much less pleasant of an experience. I forgot how hard and hot the water comes out of that. I'm honestly surprised you didn't hear me scream like a girl. Self note: decontamination shower: not for naked bodies." Light's cheeks puffed up in a comical response to the hilarity Beyond had just described.

"But… why would you do that? Why didn't you just wait?"

Flashing a pearly, confident smile, the raven leaned in and kissed Light's nose. "I wanted to spend more time with you." Rubbing his bicep uncomfortably. "Though, in retrospect, I probably should have waited for the regular shower. But, I promise, I'm clean!"

Light laughed loudly. "So… you're steam cleaned! So… are you dry clean only?" Beyond's pout was enough to spur his laughter further. "These are important facts. I need to know these things for the future." Light wiped a tear from his eyes while chuckling in attempts to settle down.

"The future?"

Light could feel the pit of his stomach drop. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet confused yet endearing stare of crimson. "Uh… that is… shit." _'I slipped. I'm not even sure if this is the one I want to partner with… Though, is L even worth chasing after? I'm the one with options. I'm not sure if I like being treated as if he has others… though, I suppose it's possible he does. Which, may be why he's seemed rather uninterested. And…_' Light stared up into the pools of scarlet that seemed to be patiently waiting for an answer. _'Basically, as long as he can cook, he's definitely husband material. But, I'm only here for selfish reasons… He deserves someone who wanted to be with him from the very beginning._' "Sorry. Got a little ahead of myself. I'm not sure I deserve anyone like you."

"Anyone like me?" Beyond pondered for a moment before tracing himself back to the bed and flopping himself onto the bed. "And what is so special about someone like me?"

Light followed the scientist back to his bed and sat next to him. "I'm only here because of selfish reasons… I want to go to school, and I need a MAC partner for that… I only went this far because of how much divorce detriments your INS, so I wanted someone I could tolerate, if possible, even like. You're so vibrant, passionate and kind… you deserve someone better."

A deep hum came from Beyond's throat. "I'm none of those things, that's just the version you see now. I'm also madly depressed. You're a welcome distraction. You know, you're my first partner in bed in the last five years." Light gawked at him with his mouth slightly agape. "I'm cynical, I don't trust easy… and… you're not the only one who needs a MAC score to go any further in life… I'm just as guilty. It might be why I'm trying to be happy. But, with you… I don't have to force myself, it does come with little resistance." Beyond drifted his ruby stare towards the brunette, expecting disgust. Sanguine eyes pierced through ebony bangs. His eyes landed on a different expression: relief. "Light. I do like you. A lot. You are easy to be carefree around, even forget my troubles. And, I love that. If I gave this a true shot, I doubt it would be long before I professed my love to you. But, please understand… the last time I did that, it ended my relationship… which… is where my obsession was born."

Eyeing the raven skeptically. "Obsession?"

Nodding matter-of-factly and taking a deep breath. "Yes. I am convinced the MAC scoring system is incredibly flawed. My hypothesis is that MAC doesn't actually stand for Mate Accumulated Compatibility. I think it stands for Mated Ancestry Compatibility. Meaning, it has nothing to do with our personality or compatibility; rather, for our genetic composition and potential offspring. Basically, all MAC should be taking into account is genetics. It shouldn't pose so much of a great against someone's future. What if you don't get along with your partner? Even if you have a high MAC possibility?"

Light mulled the information over. "Yeah. I see what you mean. I mean, there's almost no chemistry between me and L… but with you, it's so easy. And if you would have been a lower percentage, I may not have chosen you, because a higher MAC score means an easier life. Even still, you're dead locked. You're identical on…" The brunette's words trailed as he glanced to the doctor in horror. "Paper…"

Beyond sighed solemnly. "And in genetics. The difference? I'm a healthy weight, am not catered to, and have a genetic mutation in my eyes that had robbed me of my pigment. But, since it has no bearing in offspring, it doesn't damage my overall rating, it actually adds to my rating for some. I score much higher than my brother on a female's board. But since GIN has no controlled way of producing offspring for two male partners; our rating was the same for you, because you're a male. If we tested your sister's panel, my brother and myself would likely be on there as well. So. My theory is… if this is supposedly my soulmate, why would he match with someone so vastly different in personality from me. It's… what I actually meant when we first met, when I asked you what conclusions I should draw. But, I was supposed to be the control group in the experiment… I…" Beyond propped himself up on his elbows and leaned towards Light. "I wasn't supposed to develop feelings… it's likely why I have forty-two missed calls from Sidney. Because…" Both Light and Beyond leaned a little closer to one another, seemingly drawn to one another, "I wasn't…" The gap closed more between their lips. "Supposed to fall for you…"

Light pressed his lips against Beyond's before parting the sweet embrace. "I really like you too… but… wouldn't your theory still work, but rather from your perspective, it would be from mine, you're identical to your brother in many ways, but I picked you over him. Shouldn't I have picked him because of his financial background? If I was weighing mates and soulmates, wouldn't I have naturally been more attracted to him and his lifestyle?"

"No. That would only prove or disprove choice."

"How about the fact that we just had mind numbing sex while barely knowing each other… doesn't that prove… what was it… the Law of Attraction. You know, hormone and pheromone responses?"

Scarlet eyes widened before Beyond swept Light up off the bed as he stood, swinging him around as he did so. "You're a god-damned genius!" Setting the brunette down Beyond scrambled for a laptop that sat underneath the bed. "IF GIN was right about the soulmates, you would be equally as attracted to my brother, but, as you said, there's no chemistry, but obviously it wouldn't be because of hormones, so it's a personality chemistry that is missing. Proving choice over percentages. Which should be a disqualification for the MAC score to be used for financial backing AND entrances to elite groups, such as universities." The doctor typed at the computer with lightning speed before coming to a halt, his fingers curling away from the keyboard slowly. "But… if this gets published… we won't need each other anymore…"

Light placed a comforting hand the scientist's shoulder with an affectionate smile. "But, the millions of people this might save from making the wrong choice…"

"Yes… there is truth there… and it would help you. That is what I need to focus on." Beyond continued to type, seeming more solemn than previously expressed.

"Beyond." Light waited a moment for the other to respond. "Beyond. Look at me." Saddened scarlet eyes left the computer screen. "What's the matter? It's your theory."

"But, my theory only proves the Law of Attraction. That we're attracted to each other via hormonal input and output through pheromones. I need more data. And…" The raven's eyes flashed away from Light.

Light removed the laptop from the other's lap and placed his warm hands on both sides of the raven's face. "I'm willing to give it a shot, if you are. Yes, I am happy that there may be a way to remove the MAC scoring from key events in people's lives. But, I'm not disappointed that I met you. I don't regret embracing you. And I doubt I ever will." Light propped himself onto Beyond's lap, where the computer once sat. "And if it wasn't for this need of a MAC score, I can't say we would have ever crossed paths. But, I don't think there will ever be a point in my life where I look back and remorse over this. But, don't others deserve the right to know? If they want to pursue the highest match, they can choose to do so. And, think about this, I'm very insistent on going to school as soon as possible, this could be years before this is complete, nonetheless published… and… maybe, I want to spend those years with you; helping you, supporting you… loving you." Light blushed brightly as the words left his mouth. "I have feelings for you too, so, GIN is right about that. Attraction makes it easier. But… it shouldn't be forced on people."

Beyond's cheeks seemed to deepen with a blush as Light spoke. "Well. If you need a MAC partner, to get you in school. I hope you'd choose me. Because, I already chose you. Besides, I still need a MAC score in order to publish my findings." The raven gave a sheepish smile before getting knocked over with a bruising kiss. Parting the kiss Beyond ran the pad of his thumb over Light's cheekbones. "So… I know we have spent next to no time together… but, If you'll have me, would you be my MAC partner? Even if we end up splitting, I'll take the INS blow. With a hearing, one party can be at fault, if there's a breakdown: I'll take the fall, for you."

Earning a sweet smile from the brunette. "No. We're in this together, if there's a breakdown, it should be fair." Light grabbed Beyond's hand and intertwined their fingers. "What do you say, partner?" Beyond smiled quietly and placed a soft kiss on Light's full lips.


	6. Lazy Morning

Golden eyes lazily opened from the rogue morning rays of light that were able to pour in from small windows near the ceiling of the apartment. Light's gaze tiredly glanced around the apartment and blushed slightly when the warm object he was clinging too, took a deep breath. Freezing at the action, the brunette smirked when the breathing from the other man regulated back into a deep rhythm. His eyes drifted back to his partner.

A sleepy smile forced its way towards plush lips. Amber eyes did a once over on his partner. Tousled obsidian tresses, sleepy smirk, but seemingly most important, arms that remained wrapped around the brunette in a protective grasp.

Dropping his head slowly back onto the raven's shoulder, Light felt his smile grow when another deep breath was released followed by an instinctive whole body stretch. A deep, loud yawn forced its way from the doctor. The brunette bit back a chuckle when Beyond attempted to gently untangle himself without waking the presumed sleeping brunette.

Feeling a bit of pity, Light sleepily sighed while still refusing to move. "Morning, handsome."

A huff of laughter came from the older man. "Yes. It is morning," a warm palm brushed against Light's cheek, gently rubbing it, "and I'd say it's a good one. Glad you're still here." Light felt himself subconsciously leaning into the hand with an absentminded smile.

Opening his golden irises, Light felt his breath hitch and his stomach attempt to take flight with tiny flutters. A crooked smirk beneath ruby embers tucked behind stray ebony locks. Eyes that seemed to only see him, capturing him with an endearing stare. "I'm… glad to still be here…" Narrowing his resplendent eyes at irritation of his somewhat awkward response. His eyes widened in surprise when a hearty laugh was earned from the raven as he stood out of the bed, completing another large stretch.

Beyond pulled their phones from his coat's pocket. "Shit. I never kept Sidney updated… I'll call her." He handed the device back to Light and smiled sweetly. "I'll… smooth it out." The raven padded into the bathroom to begin his morning hygiene routine.

Light glanced down to his phone to see sixteen missed calls and a few missed text messages. A boxed toothbrush landed directly onto his lap, causing the brunette to chuckle, and make his way to the bathroom.

Finishing the morning hygiene, Light grumbled at his reflection. _'He looks at me like I'm something to look at, but… my hair is a tangled mess, my eyes a droopy, and my skin looks dry…' _Light felt a creeping heat on his cheeks when he smelled the beginning scents of breakfast. _'What's so special about me?'_

Rounding the corner of the bathroom, the brunette sighed contently at the scientist skillfully flipping eggs while staring at the news on the television. _'Bingo. The man can at least fry an egg.'_

*"In recent global news: measles outbreaks are becoming a world wide epidemic."* Broadcasted from the television.

Beyond set a plate down on the table and stared at the television, a face of concern molded his features. "Unbelievable… still dying from preventable diseases." His cell phone rang, Light sat in front of the plate and peeked at the caller ID. "GIN Home Office".

"Beyond… that looks important."

He nodded towards the brunette and kissed the top of his head. "I need to take this. Go ahead and eat. I made it for you." Light blushed brightly and grabbed the fork next to the plate. "Employee ID: 0BE91313." Beyond sighed before placing the call on speaker and setting his phone on the counter. The equivalent of elevator music played from the phone. "Tch. They call me and put me on hold. What kind of shit is that?"

Light gave a nervous laugh in response while pushing some of his egg around his plate. "How often does home office call?"

Beyond shrugged as he washed the pan he had used to make Light breakfast. "Usually when they want something in the MAC coding done, or when they want to deploy me in medical emergencies, most of their correspondence is through emails. So, whatever they want, will likely be more work for me."

Light opened his mouth to answer when a voice picked up the line. "Dr. Birthday. I'm glad I could get a hold of you so quickly. Normally, I have to wait a business day for you to respond."

Leaning against the kitchenette counter. "Speak."

"Of course sir, sorry to bother you." Golden eyes flashed up to the scientist in realization of Beyond's position in the company. _'Sir?'_

"Well. If you've been keeping current news, you'll see that there seems to be still a lot of resistance in receiving vaccines." Light's mind reeled with the possibilities of what GIN could want; his mind settled on the news broadcast. _'Oh no…'_

"You're wasting my time with formalities." The raven growled out.

"Right! Sorry, sir! The company wants to drift into the possibility of people who are unvaccinated being unable to access the MAC portion of the scoring."

Rolling his crimson eyes at the phone. "So, you want me to limit the access of the MAC unless they're vaccinated…" Beyond bobbed his head back and forth in debate. "It's not a terrible idea. Has the board considered the ramifications of right infringement on citizens?"

"Yes. GIN is not a public access company. There are other avenues to acquire a lifestyle without the MAC system."

Tapping on the edge of the counter in irritation Beyond sighed. "Sure. It makes sense. Any career accessed through the MAC system holds a position where they should be vaccinated anyway. Of course, you aren't here to ask me to do this, are you? Because, you know, as a man of science I was going to agree with the vaccinations."

"I figured with your notorious temper towards Home Base, that you'd like to at least be informed."

Beyond smirked while nodding in mild irritation. "Understood. Oh. I'll be down to your office later today."

The voice over the phone raised in mild panic. "What?! Why?!" Light snickered at the tone change.

"I have to register my partnership." Beyond raised an eyebrow and checked his phone when the line seemed to go silent.

"S..some… someone matched with you?! Well. Of course they did. Um. I wasn't saying that… that it is impossible. But. Rather." The voice over the phonepaused and cleared their throat. "Will you be taking time off?"

"I will, but I'll get the coding done before I do. However, I need to end this call. We can discuss the details later. My assistant is calling through."

"Right. I've logged you in for a three o'clock appointment. See you then."

Taking a deep breath Beyond ended the call and answered the awaiting one. A loud fury could be heard over the phone as he took it off speaker. Bouncing himself off the counter, the raven kissed Light's cheek just before he stepped into the garage.

Light glanced down to his phone and opened a text messages to his sister.

_*Guess whose getting registered with a MAC partner today? And thusly getting into school in the winter semester! Not bad for only one date, huh?_

Light's phone rang immediately after the text was delivered. Sayu squealed loudly over the phone. "Really?! That's amazing! Seems a little sudden though…"

A female voice called from the kitchen, which sat next to the living room. "What's sudden, sweetie?"

Sayu tilted the cellphone away from her mouth. "Light actually picked a MAC partner, they only went on one date though…"

"That's not uncommon sweetheart. There are some who don't even meet their partner before establishing the partnership."

Light coughed, "Its not like I didn't talk to him at all before that! We called and texted for a couple of weeks! And… it… feels right with him…"

Rolling her amber eyes at the small rant on the other side of the phone. "Onii, chatting with him over the phone for two weeks doesn't exactly count…"

The voice laughed matronly. "Wrong again, hunny! Two weeks of talking is like being engaged for years when it comes to MAC scores that are above 90%. Everyone pushes them together as fast as they can. Oh! Ask him about the other one! Did he meet him?"

"Moooom, why don't you talk to him then?" She placed the phone on speaker as she trotted into the kitchen. A woman with greying chocolate hair glanced up from the dishes, her golden eyes lit up before the smile reached her mouth.

"My baby! So, which one did you go for?"

Sayu chuckled and teased. "Yeah. Are you nobility or a poor man's wife."

A groan was heard before Light answered. "There's… actually something kind of funny about that. And Sayu, you know GIN pays way more than they need to. Isn't that why you're interested in an internship?" Light sighed over the phone causing a small amount of static. "Anyway. To answer mom, I didn't meet him in person. He… didn't seem real interested. It's possible he has other choices to choose from. And… well…" Light's voice took a bashful tone. "I really like Beyond."

Sayu squealed and placed a video call. "I need to see you blush! Right now! I don't believe it's happening right now!"

Accepting the video call, Light was ashamed at the brightness of his cheeks. Both his sister and mother leaned into see the screen. His mother blinked a couple of times before questioning. "Well, where is this illustrious partner?"

Light glanced around the apartment quickly. "He, uh, needed to answer a phone call… from the amount of bickering I'm hearing from the other side of the door… his assistant isn't very happy with him."

As if on cue; the raven threw the door open yelling at his phone. "Well, it's my life, my lab, my research and my findings! You can fuck off or accept that! Have a good week off!" The call ended abruptly before any counter could be made by the voice on the other side of the device. The scent of some sort of fruit lingered on the air as he stepped back into the apartment.

Light flashed a small amount of panic towards the phone. _'He's already in a foul mood?! …Would talking to my mom and sister anger him? What is that smell?'_ Both women sat in silence casting glances towards the other. "Umm… Everything alright?" Beyond nodded quietly as he made his way towards the small kitchen to continue cleaning up. "Uh… what's that smell? It smells good."

The doctor blushed slightly as he pulled an electronic cigarette from his pocket. "You… don't smoke… in my experience, non-smokers tend to find the smell of cigarettes somewhat repulsive, so I went and bought something that doesn't smell as bad for you… Quitting will be a task, but, in the mean time this should be more tolerable for you."

Blushing at the response and the awes from his phone. "So… you… bought an electronic cigarette, so you don't offend my nose?"

"Onii! That's a keeper! He's willing to quit smoking for you?! That's so cute!"

Beyond smirked and tilted his head. "When were you going to tell me that you were on a call?"

The brunette sputtered out, "Well, I texted them to check in so they didn't worry, then Sayu called me. Then we started chatting… I checked in with them when you stepped out… and then Sayu, my sister, decided she needed to see me blush, so she video called me… and… well… video calls are only in speakerphone. I'm sorry."

Light's mother blurted out. "Well, either turn us so we can see him or him come here! Unlike Sayu, I didn't get to stare at his information for a day!"

Crimson eyes rolled in a playful manner, he padded over to the table where Light sat and pulled up a chair next to him. "So. Your sister did all the info digging on me then?" The brunette bashfully smiled and nodded while blushing.

"He did it again! He blushed!" Both women fawned over the younger man's actions.

"Oh that's it!" Light handed his phone to Beyond and stepped into the bathroom.

Blinking in confusion, the raven lifted the phone and heard dual gasps. "Oh my. Well, aren't you a handsome young man!" Light's mother chuckled as she spoke. "When do we expect to meet you in person?"

"Oh. Uh. Why would you want to do that? It's… I just assumed that Light wouldn't want…" Beyond shot a glance at the brunette who was obsessively washing his face with water. "I'll meet you when Light decides that it is a good idea."

Sayu raised her eyebrow. "But, why partner so suddenly?"

Placing a finger over his plush lips, Beyond leaned in with a playful smirk. "Gotta get him before he changes his mind." Light's mother let out a loud cackle. "In seriousness. It's so he can go to school. It's why when you asked when you were going to meet me, it confused me. Now, I am very interested in him. But,his heart is set on school, if I can give him that... I'm happy."

Light leaned in behind Beyond, stealing the phone and glaring at the two. "Anyway. I'll talk to you guys later! Byyyeeeeeee!" The brunette hung up the call before they could make anymore of a scene. The raven laid his head back on the back of the chair and chuckled, giving Light a knowing smile.

The coffee pot beeped that it was finished brewing. "Right!" Beyond snapped out of the seat. "How do you take your coffee?"


	7. Intimidation

Bouncing a leg nervously, Light shifted a glance around a small waiting room. Light blue walls, tan carpet, cream leather chairs and a mounted television stationed on the news. Amber eyes followed the floor to where Beyond stood talking with a woman at a light wooded desk. She laughed frequently and loudly while flirtatiously pushing her breasts up, attempting to hold his gaze. "So, Dr. Birthday," her voice drawled on the A sound in his surname, "what brings such a terrifyingly charming man like you down to the cubicles?"

Feeling a slight amount of jealousy, the brunette folded his arms, but kept his annoyed gaze on the busty strawberry blonde. He felt his heart flutter when Beyond glanced back to him and smiled. "I'm here to register my partnership." Light could feel his cheeks heat up when the scientist's glance became a endearing gaze with matching smirk.

The secretary's voice falling flat as she looked down, releasing her arms from her bosom. "Oh. I see. You have an appointment right?" Her tone turned from disappointed to near snappy. "You should know, they won't see you without one."

"Wouldn't have wasted my time if I didn't, dear. Three o'clock, Dean Jennings."

"Have a seat, he'll be with your shortly."

Beyond nodded and started back to his seat before something on the news caught his attention. Light glanced over to the television. His heart sunk at the news. A press conference with his grandfather about the current political unrest between England and Japan. _'Fortunately, mother changed her last name to my father's, and thusly I inherited his last name. Maybe, he won't put it together?'_ His amber eyes drifted back to the secretary, who seemed irritated as she answered calls and typed at her computer.

-"If England doesn't cave I'm afraid we'll have to close off trade with them. We simply cannot keep paying these tariffs, they're going up every year."

-"Prime Minister, wouldn't that only serve to strain relations between the two countries even further? What impact could that have?"

-"It's possible, if they take offense, that there may be a complete sever from them, halting travel and GIN connections. Any MAC partner with duel citizenship will have to chose which country they want to permanently live in."

Shooting a horrified stare up to the television, Light could feel his stomach drop. "What?!"

Dean stepped out of the office and glanced up with a smile. "Hey guys! Are you –" He was quickly silenced with a motion of Beyond's hand; a single finger held up to request a moment. "Oh. Okay." The auburn haired man clutched his clipboard to his chest and drifted his sapphire eyes towards the television. Raising his eyebrows in interest he glanced his eyes to the distraught brunette approaching the two standing men. "Oh… no…"

"Prime Minister, you are aware that GIN's headquarter locations are the U.K, U.S and China. If you sever ties with the U.K, the U.S will likely back them, leaving only a strained relationship with China to be your only bridge to GIN."

"No. No. No. Not this, come on!" Light paced slightly behind Beyond who brought his thumb up to his lip before gently nibbling on the tip. "Why? It's like life keeps dangling things in front of me only to yank it away!"

The door bursted open with reporters and cameras. "Raito Yagami! With both of your soulmates being English, how does your grandfather's verdict make you feel? Do you think it could be related?"

Light flinched at the streamline of questions as he immediately felt a metaphorical cold gust over his shoulder. _'Oh no… I never told him…' _The brunette turned towards Beyond, attempting to muster words from the lump in his throat. He was met with a calculating stare. Light could feel the sting of tears beginning to well. _'How did they even find me? The record of the Prime Minister being my grandfather is sealed… How?'_

"Raito, have you even decided on if you will be taking one of your matches as a partner?" The reporter's question seemed to echo within his mind. Light had felt like the world just caved down around him. He couldn't stop staring at Beyond helplessly.

Dean stood awkwardly as he spoke into a microphone attached to an ear piece. Beyond dropped his eyes before sighing and pulling Light behind him. "Raito won't be answering any of these questions at this current time."

The reporter recomposed herself. "Dr. Birthday, as one of Raito's matches, how does this current news affect you or your work?" Not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, Light could feel his body flinch in an attempt to run away, but curiosity kept him in place.

A daring smirk crossed the plush lips of the raven. "I'm one of the few men in the world who can say, I could hold both countries by the balls. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish the process of the partnership papers." He turned his back to the press and tucked Light into a protective hug.

Light felt Beyond's phone buzz, as the raven glanced at it, the brunette caught a glimpse of the message he'd received. It was from L. _*We're here, keep Light by you.'_ Light could feel the scientist's grip tighten slightly. "Just hang in there." GIN security guards came from behind Light and Interpol officers removed the press from behind Beyond. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

As the press were cleared from the room, L sulked in, haunched with his hands in his pockets, a distinct lack of shoes. "Sorry, I saw the news, as well as some interesting networking activity." The ravened detective smirked and ripped the internet wire out of the secretary's computer, breaking the plastic cover of the end. "I think that's enough out of you."

The assistant stood and slammed her hands on the desk. "It should have been you! I'm an eighty eight percent match with Dr. Birthday! Why could he have just picked you!"

Bringing his index finger up to his upper lip, a L settled into a comfortable haunch with a smirk. "And an eighty six percent with myself. But, as I'm marked nobility in GIN's computer, I didn't show up in your panel, but I saw you in mine." A deep chuckle resounded from the detective. "Also, I prefer females, whereas, my brother, prefers males, though, in GIN's system, we're both bisexual with no preference." The secretary's face flushed with anger. "It's actually how I knew that you weren't a higher ranking employee. Low tiered employees can't see my file, unless I turn up in a ninety fifth percentile grouping." L waved his hand dismissively towards the secretary as she was hauled out of the office in handcuffs. "As for you, Dr. Birthday. I hope you can back that threat."

Burying spindly fingers into Light's chestnut hair Beyond sighed. "I can. I can show you, if you'd like, since you went to all the trouble bailing us out."

Light felt his jaw tremble and pressed himself against Beyond, letting silent tears fall. "I'm sorry. It never came up, it's why I never said anything… it's not something that is easily dropped in casual conversation… you looked so mad for a second." Light clutched onto Beyond's shirt tightly with his fingers grabbing the fabric tightly quietly begging for forgiveness just above his breath.

The brunette startled slightly when a deep laugh was heard and a warm hand cupped one of his cheeks. "It's not like I asked. And, it's not like we've had ample deep conversations about our family trees; that, and you're a spitting image of him… Come on, I'm a geneticist, you think I wasn't going to figure it out? It just caught me off guard. Though, it does complicate some things… but… I have a theory that may tame the Prime Minister… Let's get this done, head back to the lab and talk strategy there."

Light opened his eyes and startled back when L was within close proximity of his person, seemingly analyzing his every move with a tiny smile. "He even cries pretty. No wonder you fancy him so."

* * *

Sidney's car slammed to a halt in a parking spot behind the lab. She'd received the text order to get to the lab as quickly as possible. She took a shuddered breath in when she saw three black sedans all parked together in the back spaces as well. "Oh no… What did he do now?!"

She sped into the lab and up the stairs, hastily putting the code into the door security to enter the main lab. She braced herself, expecting to see the doctor in handcuffs. To her surprise, her gaze fell on a mostly empty lab, two security guards stood at the entrance inside the corridor, another two nearing the windows, an elderly gentleman, and the man she cleans house for. The experimental machine, normally covered was uncovered and powered on. "Um… what's going on?"

She had only met the owner of the home she cleans for twice. Once in the interview and she briefly saw him on a trip back from the restroom. The onyx haired, haunched man glanced towards her. "It appears we have the same taste in help as well…"

Beyond glanced up from his computer before grunting slightly and returning to his work. Sidney frantically searched the immediate area and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Light. "Oh, thank all the deities known to man and some known to monkeys! You're okay!" Lifting his head for his worried glare towards the floor the brunette had a small lip quiver and darted towards Sidney, hugging her tightly.

Her voice took a low growl. "Beyond Birthday! I swear if you hurt him!"

Light shushed her with a finger over her mouth. "N-no! It's nothing like that. Look. Let me catch you up. My… grandfather, he's the Prime Minister of Japan."

"Uh-huh… I saw the news…" A moment passed by with Light starring at her imploringly. "Oh! Dip! You – he – huh?! D-do you think he's not happy about you not having a Japanese partner?"

L handed Sidney his cellphone. "He doesn't care. I promise you that."

Sidney's eyes scanned over the screen.

"Earl Lawrence Lawliet, it is with deep sympathies that my grandson had not chosen you as his suitor, and childishly chosen just as his mother before him. I have no inclination as to why he would choose a lowly bioengineer over someone of so much value to not only the world, but to diplomatic agencies. If it would ease the tensions between our countries I can enable a force stop to his current pursuit."

Sidney glanced up from the device. "What?"

L stared blankly at her before responding. "He offered to kill Beyond for me. Once a MAC partnership has been established it, like marriage, can only be severed by the parties involved or by death. Since he's already stated his disdain, and with how happy the two of them are… there's only one viable solution, to what he would consider a problem." Sidney gasped in horror while staring at a fervently working scientist. L tapped the screen still perched in her hands. "Please read my correspondence."

Blinking rapidly she refocused her attention on the phone.

"Prime Minister Unzaki, Where as, I appreciate the gesture, I will have to respectfully decline. The parties involved in the MAC partnership couldn't be more suiting to each other. Both passionate of their respective pursuits as well as for each other. Regardless of time spent between the two, I am proud to call Raito Yagami my brother-in-law. The 'lowly bioengineer' is my twin and the programmer responsible for the MAC program. Leader within his fields of genetic studies as well as the immunization studies. Graduated at the top of his class and the scientist responsible for the glaucoma vaccine, riding GIN of a scientist of his caliber would be far more difficult that disposing of myself. He is currently working on an experiment than, I believe, will change the current geopolitical factions as we know it. I can assure you, turning from England now would only stall your own countries growth, but may also stagger your current progress. Your grandson has made the wisest choice not only for himself, his happiness, but for his country. To be allied with Dr. Birthday is far wiser, as there is no current regulations on the MAC system and who participates within it. It would be a shame if Japan were to stop receiving updates and maintenance or even possibly access."

Sidney handed the phone back with a dumbfounded expression. "So… you… threatened him? Isn't that intimidation?" She gasped and grabbed Light. "What about your family?!"

Beyond sighed loudly. "I've already arranged an internship for his sister, she's currently in route. Besides… I need her for tier two of my backlash. If my theory is correct," The raven spun around in his chair removing his glasses from his nose, "she's a near perfect match for L."

Glancing back to the mysterious man. "Wait! You're L?! Like THE L?!" Blinking her emerald orbs at a rapid pace. "And… you're… Dr. Birthday's brother… Is it hot in here? I'm getting dizzy." She fanned herself before scowling while pointing at L accusingly. "And I've been cleaning your house!"

L sighed contently. "And you've done a good job. Sayu Yagami should arrive within the next day."


End file.
